pokemon_championsfandomcom-20200215-history
EP003
Summary Alex walked towards the exit from Viridian City, thinking about his defeat by Danny and how he must become stronger. Then he heard a familiar voice. Alex looked up and saw Harry. Harry approached him and told him that he heard that Danny crushed him badly in their Gym Battle. He told him once more to return home and that Pokemon world is not for him. Alex was angry but did not do anything. Alex angrily said he would show him one day. Harry laughed and went away. Alex arrived in Viridian Forest. Walking through the Viridian Forest, Alex sees an Pidgey. He checked Pidgey's data on Pokedex. Alex smiled and grabbed the Poke Ball from his belt. Realizing Alex was trying to catch him, Pidgey began to fly in order to escape. Pidgey flew across the Viridian Forest, and Alex ran after him. Pidgey eventually escaped Alex. Alex sighed but consoled himself with the fact that there will be more opportunities. At that moment he looked around the forest. Realizing that he was lost, Alex shouted: "Aaaaa!" Suddenly, an unknown girl pulled him by the shoulder and told him to be quit. She's been there all night, following a Horsea. Alex told her how he get lost running for Pidgey. The girl identified herself as Nikki and asked Alex what's his name. Alex introduces himself. She told him that if he wants to survive in this forest, he must be quieter. She must catch the Horsea. While they walked, Horsea watched them from the lake. In that moment, Alex and Nikki heard something. Tentacool jumped out of the lake. Nikki recognized him as Tentacool. Alex checks Tentacool's data on Pokedex. Nikki decides to catch it. The two of them hid in the grass behind Tentacool. Nikki from grass threw a Poke Ball on Tentacool. After a few seconds, Poke Ball stopped shaking, which meant that Tentacool was caught. In that moment, Nikki saw the Horsea by the lake. Alex checks Horsea's data on Pokedex. Deciding that she will catch him, Nikki sents her newly-caughted Tentacool in fight. Horsea uses Bubble and Tentacool dodges. Horsea attacks again with Bubble and Tentacool again dodges. Tentacool hits Horsea with Bubble Beam and gave him a lot of damage. Tentacool uses Water Pulse but Horsea protected himself with Smokescreen. When the Smokescreen disappeared, Tentacool fainted Horsea with Bubble Beam. Nikki threw a Poke Ball on Horsea. After a few seconds, Poke Ball stopped shaking, which meant that Horsea was caught. Nikki thanked Tentacool and released him. Alex asked Nikki if she caught Tentacool only to easier catch Horsea. She confirmed that's true. Alex commented that it was a smart strategy, but why she does not want to keep Tentacool. Nikki replied that Poison Pokemons are not her type. He told her that in that case she could give him Tentacool instead to release him. Nikki told him that he could say that before. Alex yelled that he did not know she intends to release it. Once they have stopped arguing, Alex asked Nikki if she know where is the exit from these forest. Nikki replied affirmatively and told him to follow her. Major Events *Alex arrived in Viridian Forest *Alex failed to catch a Pidgey *Alex meets Nikki *Nikki catches Tentacool and Horsea *Nikki releases Tentacool Characters Humans * Alex * Danny (flashback) * Harry * Nikki (debut) Pokemon * Charmander (Alex's, flashback) * Sandshrew (Danny's, flashback) * Tentacool (Nikki's, newly caught, released, debut) * Horsea (Nikki's, newly caught, debut) * Pidgey (debut) Pokedex entries Category:Episodes Category:1 Season Episodes